Together Forever!
by KsLuna
Summary: PREDICTIONS FOR 488 MANGA CHAPTER! SPOILERS FOR 487 CHAPTER! ONE-SHOTE! It is just my theory of what can possibly happen in the next chapter, so I'm not 100% sure, but a girl can dream, right? Gale pairing.


Together Forever!

"I won't die with out a prize! I'll take you with me!" - Bradman shouted from what seemed to be a ball of pure darkness.

At this time tentacles were wrapping around Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, student and the adopted son of the iron dragon Metalicana and one of the most powerful Fairy Tail wizards. He was trying to breakthrough, but the grip of the Reaper was too tight even for someone as strong as Gajeel. Maybe, he couldn't breakthrough, because he used too much magic or the side effects of swallowing so much iron from poisonous demon particles did the job of weakening him. He really couldn't tell, but dragon slayer felt as if there is no hope at all, so the least he could do is sacrifice himself for everyone's sake, for Levy's sake… Levy…

The bluenette was crying her hardest in pointless tries to stand up and face her beloved one. But no matter how hard she tryed she would always fall down.

"Gajeel… BAKA! I… Now that you left… I never had time to tell how much I love you! Baka…" - Levy cryed out yelling into the air where a minute ago darkness consumed Gajeel…

 **In the Underworld…**

It was a red wasteland. There were some trees, but they felt so lifeless, so distant… They felt as if someone sucked every single living part of them and what we see is just a vessel of their previous life. There were rivers, but not those we used to: they were lava rivers, which were licking the shores making them feel less… _lifeless_? Is that even a correct word for something that hadn't contain life in the first place? When you look at the lava, you feel as if you are drowning in it, as if you are actually doing a suicide to stop feeling despair. Despair… Depression… Sadness...Happiness… Emotions…. Friendship… Justice… Life… Death… Love… You forget about those feelings, when you came here, to the living hell, to the Underworld.

"So how do you like the sight? Pretty sweet, right? But you should get used to this sight, because this your new _home_! _Ha-ha.." -_ Bradman laughed, but stopped when he heard a sudden footsteps..

The air in this already breathless place became even more breath taking. Maybe it was just Gajeel's mind playing games with him and dragon slayer was sure he remained his sanity, but then again: _why were already dead trees dying!?_

"Never expected for you to return after your run away hundred years ago… Then again, I never thought you'll win that fight anyways… The dragon slayer is just too good..." - said a _very_ calm voice.

At this very moment Gajeel was shocked more than he ever was in his rather short life. Dragon slayer actually thought that his eyes were fooling him and what he saw in front of him was nothing more than a coincidence, an illusion just like those that Mavis did, but he appeared to be dead wrong and what he saw was reality…

The person or rather a demon, which was standing right in front of the two, appeared to be a young man. He wore a red unzipped sleeveles vest, whose length was down to boy's knees, black baggy trousers and a knee-length leather boots. His body was covered in various black markings, two little yellow horns were picking from his hair and his irises were crimson red, but calm, _oddly_ calm, while he had a mischief smirk on his lips. But the most stunning fact about the newcomer was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _He looked exactly like Natsu Dragneel! Same facial features, same abnormally big canines, same pink (salmon) hair._

When Gajeel turned to face Reaper, what he saw was a completely different person. Bradman was actually shacking, trembling in fear to be precise.

"E-E.N.D-sama…" - Bradman finally spelled out and received a disinterest nod of agreement.

E.N.D… The one Gray vowed to kill was standing right in front of Gajeel… And he looked as if he and Natsu are twins… Those red eyes were looking at Gajeel with interest and what seemed to be… _sympathy!?_

"You are trembling in fear even though I am not in my Etherious form. What do you say we have a full force battle: I'm in my Etherious form and you bringing on everything you got?" - E.N.D said turning to face Reaper with a very serious expression.

*gulp*

Was that a gulp? Gajeel was looking dumbfound at Reaper. The one who he battled ten minutes ago on the edge of life and death, the one who nearly killed Levy, the one who took him to this horrible place was now _trembling in pure fear!?_

"Kidding!" - E.N.D said calming down. Than Gajeel heard a sigh of relief from Bradman: _How powerful_ _ **is**_ _E.N.D!?_

"You know, you could've used my curse too. Oh, yeah I forgot! If you'll even _try_ to use it, you'll be a pile of ashes in mere seconds," - E.N.D said, as Gajeel understood, to provoke Reaper.

"I don't need your stupid curses, when I can just reap off your soul!" - Bradman yelled clearly mad, but those words couldn't be taken lightly, after all he wasn't joking, but E.N.D only smirked at the comment.

"I'd like to see you try reaping off the soul, which doesn't even have _a proper body!" -_ E.N.D pointed out looking fearfully at the Reaper. "I mean, if you _can_ call me a soul. What you see is just a physical form of demon powers, knoweledge and memories of Natsu Dragneel. After all, I _am_ an important part of him…"

Gajeel didn't knew how to feel about Natsu anymore. On one hand, he was one of his dearest friends, even though Gajeel hated to admit that. But on the other, what he saw is a powerhouse demon, whose stories are well-known around all over Fiore and became a fairy tale for children who behaved bad. It was too hard for Gajeel's brain!

"Still, that leads to one important question, which I feared to ask hundred years ago: _why does the most powerful etherious, demon from the books of_ _Zeref_ _, the one who was created to kill him, isn't loyal to him at all? Why aren't you siding with him to rule this world? Together you could've done it not even breaking a sweat. Just why? Tell me the reason," -_ Bradman asked and that question was truly interesting.

 **(A/N Read with Fairy Tail sad main theme)**

"Created? Such a bad word: I already had a body, so it's better to say revived. As for your question… I don't _want_ to kill him. Unlike any other etherious out there, I passes _humanity_ and truly cherish life. In my opinion, life is an endless adventure! Isn't that what Fairy Tail is all about, Gajeel? Killing someone, no matter how evil they are or how much despair they created, is never a _real_ solution. Those who think so are just running away from themselves, from the most dearest for them… Zeref is important to me, he is one of the few people I deeply care about. But this chess play of his was never in my interest what so ever. I already told you that you can't consider me a real soul or mind, but rather curse power in physical forrm. And just as any magic or curse my loyalty will go to my original user - Natsu Dragneel," - E.N.D explained and that explanation really got Gajeel to, just a little bit, tore up. That's how beautiful it was!

Right now he felt of E.N.D just like as if Natsu was standing there. Now he truly could've said that Natsu is E.N.D and move on like it was nothing. Now he could've felt of E.N.D as a comrade. What he said, is what Gajeel did: he basically ran away from Levy, the most dearest person to him. Now he felt angry at himself for doing so! Sometimes, he was even more reckless than Natsu himself.

"But you hurt Natsu's friend…" - E.N.D whispered making his way towards the Reaper.

At this point his eyes were covered by his pink hair, but his lips wet trembling in pure rage and hatred.

"I what!?..." - Bradman spelled out taking a step back, but E.N.D appeared right in front of him and whispered something in his ears, but Gajeel with his enhanced hearing heard every single word as if they were yelled out loud.

" _You hurt Natsu's friend. I do have humanity indeed, but you aren't a human, are you? More reason for me to kill you with out no remorse. But I promise, the pain will be only for a few seconds. It's a true pity indeed…"_

And with these words E.N.D put his palm on Bradman's face and _incinerated him._ Bradman screamed a little bit in pain, but, just as E.N.D promised, it wasn't for long. E.N.D was watching this sin with eyes filled of hatred, but eagerly calm hatred. He stood there unfazed at all. Well, that _is_ the strongest demon for you! They kept silence for about five minutes or so watching Bradman's ashes flying away with the gust of the wind somewhere beyond.

"For how long will you stand there dumbfound and not return to your world, mmm?" - E.N.D asked making his way to Gajeel making the temperature get higher to dragon slayer's displeasure.

"R-Return!? Are you serious?" - Gajeel said looking hopefully at the demon making him slightly blush.

"I don't look like a joker, do I? And yeah, I can open the gates for you, _I_ just can't go through them, but for you it differs. So are you ready or do you want to stay here for the rest of your days. Not that I mind, I would've appreciate your company.. - E.N.D said drawing an oval in the air creating a portal, which showed broken Levy crying at the exact same place.

"Will she accept me? I made her dead worried after all…" - Gajeel said, but was _slapped_ by E.N.D right in the cheek.

"If she truly loves, she would accept any you: dead or alive! So c'mon pussy up and go!" - E.N.D said to him showing the "door"

"I can't thank you enough…" - Gajeel started, but was cut off by demon kicking him out of here completely irritated.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" - E.N.D boomed

 **In our world...**

Gajeel suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which made Levy to look the direction he appeared at only to bump head-to-head, but not only that…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _GAGEEL AND LEVY KISSED EACH OTHER!_

"Gajeel… I-Is that really you?" - Levy asked bumping her head into Gajeel's chest

"Sh.. You don't have to say anything Levy… This journey to Underworld showed me how much I appreciate you, with out you this world is meaningless to me. I thought that the least I could do for you is make sure you'll be alive, to die for the greater cause, but I was so wrong… All along all I needed to do is be with you through fire and ice… So I promise to you, that we will be together forever and ever no matter what. Where you go, I''ll go with you, 'kay?" - Gajeel whispered completely tearing up. Levy softly smiled and kissed Gajeel in the cheek.

"It's a deal…"

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! So this my prediction right here for 488 chapter Fairy Tail style, which basically means with no death. You could say that I'm either too hyped for E.N.D so I put him in every single chapter, which is not true at all, or I'm a fan of E.N.D, which I'm not gonna lie, I am. And here, it just fits in. As I said before it is just my prediction, so you can review and tell did you like it or tell your** _ **or**_ **just write your fanfic (if you do pretty please please please please please please please send my it, did I mention please)**

 **So basically things I wanna see is E.N.D, one-shote of Bradman, Gajeel's return and Gale kiss (promise sin is fine too)**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


End file.
